drabbles for your contented heart
by augustus andrea
Summary: kumpulan drabble dan cerita tentang krisyeol. sederhana, tapi cukup untuk mengisi hati. kris/chanyeol. krisyeol fanfiction. exo and yaoi fnfiction. thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! thank you!


**tittle: drabbles for your contented heart**

**pairing: kris/chanyeol (krisyeol)  
**

**band: exo  
**

**genre: romance, fluff, yaoi.**

**rated: pg**

**-chapter 1: _"repeated confessions"_  
**

"Chanyeol."

Ada sebuah suara seperti orang berdeham dan memanggil namanya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menghentikan kegiatannya membaca komik sejenak.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Ugh," Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menarik kursi ke depan Chanyeol dan duduk di hadapannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, sekali. Kris menatapnya lurus.

"Apa?"

Dalam satu tarikan napas panjang, Kris mengatakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga de–

"Oh."

_Oh?_

Kris menatap Chanyeol bingung, yang menatapnya balik hampir tanpa ekspresi. Hanya itu reaksinya? Ia menyatakan cinta disini dan yang ia bisa katakan hanya "_oh"_?

Ya Tuhan, Kris merasa seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan hal ini selama beberapa hari, meminta saran dari hampir semua _member_, berlatih di depan cermin, di depan boneka-boneka yang dimilikinya, dan pada akhirnya ini yang ia dapat?

"Aku juga menyukaimu, hyung."

Kekecewaan Kris seolah terangkat dalam sekejap, beban di pundaknya menghilang entah kemana. Menyunggingkan senyum lebar, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bahagia, sedikit berharap.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku menyukai semua _member _Exo, Super Junior _sunbaenim_, SNSD _sunbaenim_, Shinee _sunbaenim_, semuanya."

Dan sekarang, Kris merasa seperti ingin memukul dirinya sendiri, keras. Ia lupa, benar-benar lupa pada fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang terlugu sedunia, orang yang begitu mudah menyukai orang lain. Tentu saja ia menyukai hampir semua orang–semua orang kalau bisa.

"Bukan dalam konteks itu, Chanyeol."

"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kris bingung.

Kris menghela napasnya. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia berani bersumpah bahwa pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah surga dunia–yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam tingkah imut Chanyeol–tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal.

"Dalam konteks percintaan. Romansa, kau tahu kan?" Ujar Kris, mencoba untuk mencarikan kata yang sekiranya mudah dipahami oleh Chanyeol. Walaupun nyatanya Chanyeol sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak paham-paham juga.

"He?"

Kali ini Kris benar-benar memukul jidatnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Percintaan, Chanyeol. Dua insan manusia–ugh, kau ini pernah lihat drama tidak sih?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lugu. "Aku malas, ceritanya itu-itu saja dan berkesan tidak bahagia. Aku lebih suka nonton Tom and Jerry."

Kris menghela napasnya lagi, keras dan panjang. Ia merasa seperti benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Berhari-hari ia habiskan hampir setiap waktunya–selain berlatih, tampil, dan hadir di beberapa acara–untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, mengumpulkan keberanian, dan–

–tidak. Kris tidak akan membiarkan segala usahanya terbayar hanya sampai disini saja. Ia akan berjuang, kalau perlu seperti yang sering dilakukan di drama–oh iya, Chanyeol _kan_ tidak pernah menonton drama.

Kris tiba-tiba meraih kedua lengan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya dengan agak erat, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membenamkan hampir seluruh wajahnya di permukaan rambut Chanyeol, dan dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol terlonjak dalam pelukannya.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mulutnya lambat laun berhadapan dengan telinga Chanyeol. Setengah berbisik, ia mengatakan,

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

**end of chapter 1.  
**

**.**

**a/n: huwaaa! apa ini?! setelah sekian lama ngilang dan kemudian muncul lagi dengan drabble yang super duper pendek ini. maaf, maaf banget yaa T_T aku juga saat ini lagi dalam keadaan _craving _krisyeol fanfics, banget, banget. padahal moment-nya sajhdkahhjg lagi bejibun-bejibunnya, hahaha. tapi tenang, ini kumpulan _drabble _kok, jadi tiap _chapter-_nya bakal di-update dengan judul yang berbeda. **

**oke deeeh, makasih banget buat temen-temen krisyeol shipper yang udah baca dan komen. jangan lupa komen-nya yaa, hehe. see ya :)**

**.**

_**foreword for a next chapter: "rival, will you go out with me?"**_

chanyeol tampan, kris juga tampan. chanyeol cukup terkenal di sekolah, dan hal yang sama tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi untuk kris, karena jawabannya _tentu saja_. chanyeol menyukai baekhyun, dan kris juga menyukai baekhyun. keduanya adalah _rival_, dan _equal _walaupun dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

kris pintar bermain bola basket-hey, dia adalah kapten tim-dan chanyeol cukup tinggi untuk memainkan itu, jadi kris mengajak chanyeol untuk bertaruh. sederhana. siapa yang menang dalam pertandingan basket _one-on-one _ini, dia boleh meminta apapun, satu hal, dari yang kalah.

**.**


End file.
